Into Your Arms
by snookmuse
Summary: Bella and her sister Rosalie are kidnapped by vampires. How do they survive as Edward and Emmett's pets? I know its been done before but let me know if you like and i'll continue it. :
1. There Was A New Girl In Town

**Into Your Arms**

Ever since the accident, we have become pretty close. Me and my sister Rosalie. It was a while ago our parents had the accident.

_Flashback_

_We were driving along the road. It was such a beautiful day the sun was shining and everything was perfect. Rosalie was texting and ignoring me because I borrowed her jeans without asking. _

_Big deal. Its not like she doesn't already have a million and one pair anyway. Dad was driving and mum was trying to work out how to use the Sat Nav. I was reading my old copy of Pride and Prejudice, which I got from my grandmother before she died. I eventually drifted to sleep, and let the warm sun hit my face._

_I woke up when I heard the bang. We were driving off the cliff. I started screaming until we made contact with the water._

_The car was a convertible and the top was still down. I saw Rosalie next to me passed out. I held my breath and tried to help her out of her seatbelt. _

_I looked at my parents who were both unconscious with their heads to the side. I kept struggling trying to get out of my seatbelt. _

_It wouldn't budge. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to breathe. Everything was slowly fading. There was something swimming towards us. _

_I couldn't move though. The blackness took over me._

_The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed. The thoughts of last night came rushing through. I tried to remember everything. _

_All I could think about was my family and how I hoped they were ok. Just then I heard a slight knock at the door as the doctor came in._

"_Hello Isabella, how are you feeling?" asked the man with actor good looks. "_

"_I'm ok" I sort of stuttered. _

"_How are Rose and my parents?" his face suddenly fell and that's when I knew something bad had happened. _

_I started panicking but tried to stay calm. I could hear the beeping from the machine slowly increasing, as every second I grew more impatient. _

"_Rosalie is OK but with a few damaged bones" he said. However, what about my parents. Where are they? My questions in my head were then answered _

"_I'm sorry to inform you but your parents didn't make it out alive, I'm sorry for your loss" I had watched enough Grey's Anatomy and House to know that line of by heart._

_My heart sank, my parent's dead. This was so unfair. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't I take their place? Rose and I were orphans. _

_After that I went to go see Rosalie and she was Ok. When I saw her, she was out cold but the doctor ensured me that she would wake up soon. _

_A few days later, my uncle came and told us that we would be living with him for a while. I mean I suppose it was not that bad except that we would have to move to the other side of America. _

_I suppose at least we would have a home._

_End of Flashback_

We have been living with my uncle for six months now. It is ok. School is all right and Rosalie is the head cheerleader. I suppose she likes it more than me. She is the most popular girl in school and is dating the lead quarterback. I on the other hand am known and Rosalie Hale's sister.

I mean sure I would like people to know my name but I guess it could be worst. Although when I woke up this morning, I had a strange feeling. Like something bad was going to happen.

I just pushed that thought to the back of my mind and got dressed. The school day seemed normal; there was just that voice in the back of my head.

I did not know what to do but I realised when the principal called all the girls to line up in the gym hall. We all knew. Vampires.

They are very well known and often target girls close to their age. They chose them for mates and turned them. It was terrible. There was only one girl known to have survived a vampire and told everyone.

The next day even with police surveillance 24 7, she was pronounced dead the next morning. A bite mark to the neck and all her blood drained.

We technically aren't aloud to kill vampires as states by law, unless they pose a serious threat. However, even if you do try, most times they win.

That was our fate and we all knew it, when we walked in and saw seven men with dark sunglasses and black clothes.

I saw two girls in Rosalie's year get grabbed by the arm. I think there names where Lauren and Jessica.

They knew not to fight and just started silently sobbing. That's when I saw it the arm get pulled out from the second last line.

As soon as I noticed the blonde hair I realised it was her. Rosalie. Some blood-sucking monster had my sister.

"Noooooo" I screamed. I covered my mouth but it was too late. All heads snapped at me at once, including Rosalie's.

She shook her head and told me she would be fine. Another vampire came up to me and I told him

"Take me instead of her" he just flashed a wicked smile and pulled me along as well. I saw all the girls looking at me. He took us plus another girl Angela. That was five in total out of all the girls in the school.

Man vampires could be picky. We were blindfolded as soon as we were taking outside. Some sort of cloth was placed around our throats.

Who knew how long we had been driving. When we finally got their we all stepped out still with blindfolds on.

We were lead into the place with vampires guiding us. We finally got into a room and got the blindfolds taken off.

There we were in a dark room when separate lights came on revealing many bloodthirsty vampires.


	2. She Has It All Figured Out

There was about eight of them. All starring at us like we were their next meal. Then I realised we were. I hoped Rosalie and the other girls didn't die. Sure I had never really gotten along well with Lauren and Jessica, but they didn't deserve to die over being bitches. Angela on the other hand was quite. She was nice to everyone and had a boyfriend, Ben. I think she was in my English class, and she often had her head in a book. Rosalie, didn't deserve to die. She had always been the kindest to me. After our parents died she made sure I was OK. She would never let anyone hurt me. I loved her and she was a beautiful as a Rose. There were all looking at each one of us individually. Their was this man with long black hair and piercing red eyes. He looked like the leader of the group. I felt a cold hand slap my face. "Don't stare at him, you stupid human" I could feel my cheek start to sting. "Now no need to be so violent" Sorry, Aro. This one has been a bad girl all day" he talked about me like I was a dog. So the leader was Aro what a stupid name. I wonder if all these vampires names were as stupid. At least I could mock them. "It's alright James. Why don't you go and join Victoria she needs your help" so the bastard who slapped me was James. There was also somebody called Victoria. So I was learning more about this place each second. The only thing I couldn't figure out was where the hell we were. "So, I guess your probably wondering what you are doing here?" I just rolled my eyes. Were we all gagged and our arms tied. I saw Rosalie was next to me, I wanted to hug her but my arms were tied. I wanted to tell her everything was going to be OK even though it wasn't. "Well as you may already know we are vampires. We live her and keep humans as pets. You are going to belong to one of these vampires. They will tell you the rules, and if you don't obey punishment is our specialty." all of their faces lit up and had massive grins plastered on. I knew if I wasn't a good girl I would end up punished. I mean I know they could hit really hard, but death is better than this. Spending the rest of my life stuck in here working for a vampire. I would have to do everything they said, and be treated like a pet. All of the vampires looked us up and down. I saw Lauren get escorted first, then Jessica. It was Angela who got dragged away next by her hair. I felt sorry for her as I new she would be in pain. I saw a muscularly guy with dark hair walk towards Rosalie. I managed to nudge her out of the way so he could not touch her. Instead of being hit like I was suppose to, he just laughed. His laughing was booming and filled the room. He bent down and whispered in my ear "Look I know you don't approve of vampires, but trust me im one of the nicest ones here. I promise too take very good care of your sister and spoil her. Does she like that?" I knew I couldn't fully trust him, but I guess I could try. He did seem like the nicest there. He was the only one who laughed and smiled. The way he looked at Rosalie, was different to any other guy in the world. He just looked at her and his face lit up. It wasn't like she was an object it was like she was a person. I slowly nodded which turned his attention back to me. "Just one more thing. I would like to know her name even though we technically arent aloud to call humans by their first names. Could you please tell me and it will be our little secret?" I hesitated as he slowly removed my gag. He did it so gently that it wouldn't hurt. "Rosalie" she immediately looked up at me, as she had been looking down the entire time. When she saw him worry flashed over her face, but then she saw how nice he was to me. I think at first she thought that I would be his pet. He gently removed her hands from being tied behind her back. She looked shocked at first and then grateful. He also removed her gag. I heard him whisper "Just stay silent until we leave her or there going to try and hurt you." I noticed how he used the try. As if maybe he would protect her if they tried to hurt her. She slowly got up as her offered her a hand to help her. She got up and hugged me and was crying into my shoulder. "GET UP NOW" I heard him roar. She jumped and got up immediately. "You shall be punished for that" he said in a threatening voice. I knew I was stupid enough to trust him. Maybe if I had done something to stop him, Rosalie wouldn't be stuck with that monster. As they were leaving I saw him grip Rosalie's arm but she didn't look like she was in pain. She looked more like when she was trying to get out of swimming and faked cramps. She was faking it. Which meant he wasn't hurting her. As they left I caught a glimpse of them from where they could no longer be seen by the other vampires. He winked at me and smiled. For the first time in ages I saw her smile to and it was genuine. Not one of the smiles she uses on top of the pyramid. I felt so happy for her. She looked so happy. Me on the other hand had to face the rest of the vampires left. From eight they dropped down to three. Four had already grabbed Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Rosalie. That James guy who hit me hadn't come back since. The three that we left looked the scariest. There was Aro the leader. This guy with bronzed and red eyes who kept inventively starring at me. There was also another darker skinned man with long dreadlocks. "Well I think since you have been here the longest I guess you should have the choice" he turned to the bronze haired man. He looked at me with his crooked grin. I felt my heart skip. I don't know why I had that reaction, but I did. He gently came over to me and stroked a bit of hair away from my face. I loved the touch of his fingers on my skin. He smiled as if he could read my thoughts. Then he picked me up and carried me of into his room. He placed me on the bed and turned around to lock the door. Then he looked at me and I was scared…


	3. Well I'll State Something Rash

Authors Note!

I know Authors notes are annoying and quite frankly I hate them too. I just want to know your opinion!

Do U want a …

Bad Edward

Good Edward

A bit mean at first and then turns nice

Or another

I will try and make it to most peoples pleasing. So let me know and if u don't like the way others have voted I will try and make it to your own ending for you. That is if I am able to think. Anyway sorry for the last chapter I had no idea it would turn out as one massive clump. I will change it and hope it works. Thankx

Snookmuse


	4. She Had The Most Amazing

Okay, so I know I havent updated in like years but like so much stuff has gone on. I have had to deal with so much and im sorry to keep you waiting. I have decided to go with bad Edward but if you want a good Edward write a review and ill make a sequel where he realises how much he has hurt Bella. So here's the third chapter and im gonna upload more know so enjoy and sorry for the wait J

"So let's get things straight. I am your master you are my slave. You will agree to everything I say and do exactly what I tell you to. At the end of each sentence you must say master.

Failure to do these requirements will end in severe punishment." that's when I got scared. He didn't seem anything like the one Rosalie got.

"Do you understand?" he spat at me.

"Yes mmasster" I replied. I was stuttering and I have never before.

That's when a crooked grin spread across his face. He appeared in front of me in what seemed like not even a second. He got me and pushed me down onto the top of the bed.

I was scared that things were going to be taken. I really didn't want to lose my you know what from a vampire. He brought his mouth inches from mine and I could smell his breath. It smelt amazing.

His breathing was very slow as if he was trying to concentrate. He finally looked me in the eye. Then back down to my lips.

"Kiss me" was all he said. I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to kiss as I have never really done it before. He just kept glaring at me.

I put my lips against his, which were ice cold. He pushed his lips roughly against mine. I just lay there still.

"Kiss me back" he murmured against my lips. I was about to answer yes master when he stuck his tongue in my mouth.

His tongue felt like ice. I don't know why but I kind of liked it. I felt this moan escape from me and had no idea where it came from.

He chuckled and got off of me. He then turned off the light and walked out the door. I just sat their in the middle of the bed not sure what to do. I felt my eyes get heavy and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke when I felt myself being dragged. I tried to get out of the grip but it was useless. I was kicking and trying to scream but something was covering my mouth and eyes.

"Isabella, stop struggling or your punishment will be worse" I automatically realised the voice and stopped.

"There's a good girl. You know I never really wanted to punish you, but you have to learn your place." I had no idea what I had done.

Was I not suppose to fall asleep? Was I suppose to go with him?

"I mean sleeping in my bed without my permission is extremely disrespectable." then I realised. I

was suppose to sleep on the floor. Who knew where he was going to take me all I knew was that it wasn't going to be comfortable. The ground was cold and rough under my back.

I was dressed in something with a big rip in the back of it. I was thrown into a room and the tape on my mouth and eyes was removed.

The room was pitch black, but I knew he was in here with me. I could hear his breath at the back of my neck, which sent shivers up and down my spine. He chuckled as if he could feel my reaction.

I then felt myself being tied to a chair, with my arms behind my back. I heard a sort of box open and I know he removed something from in their.

I was sitting in the chair quietly so that he would hopefully go easy on me. I felt a sudden sharp pain across my back. He came to stand in front of me with a whip in his right hand.

"If your good and take this punishment it wont be as long. However, for every sound you make, except for breathing, you will get an extra whip understand?" I nodded my head not daring to speak.

"I'll be nice and start you off with five." I felt the first one across my stomach and couldn't help but scream out. That means I had to have an extra one.

For the rest of the excruciating pain I bit the inside of my lip. My whole mouth started to taste of copper mixed with fear.

He was starring at me with every whip. His face was emotionless, it was blank. I couldn't tell if he enjoyed this or if he was upset about the whole thing.

He finally finished and untied me from the chair. I didn't want to move in case I got punished again.

"I'm sorry but I have to blindfold you for now, Aro's orders" he tied up a piece of material behind my head and my hands.

This time he didn't drag me but picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, so that my head was at his back.

My entire torso hurt from the whip and would most likely be bleeding. I just accepted that this was my punishment and to learn from it next time.

I had always been one of those kids who followed the school rules and never made the same mistake twice.

I wasn't like a nerd or anything just tried to avoid trouble. Rosalie on the other hand was so differenet. She did what ever whenever and most people learned to accept it.

I wondered if she was ok and was praying that he would take good care of her. She was such a caring girl she just had a funny way of showing it. She's had her heart broken too many times and I don't want him to hurt her.

I felt myself being placed on the bed and then untied.

"Get on the floor" that was all he said before he turned off the light and left the room. The floor was hard and cold.

I had no pillow and my wounds were hurting. I started to drift off until I heard the door open and light come in.

I presumed it was him as I couldn't see over the bed. I felt something being placed on me like a blanket. I looked up and that certainly didn't look like my master…


	5. Smile

I looked up and saw two red pericing eyes starring straight at me. He was smiling at my confused face as he put another blanket on me and a pillow.

I reluctantly took it as I had no idea who he was. The room was pitch black as the blinds were always closed.

I could see a vague light from under the bed but not enough to light up the stranger in front of me.

I was just guessing saying it was a he, but I could vaguely make out his hair which was long. I began to wonder if it was a girl in front of me.

"Don't worry, Edward's not here. I just want to make sure your alright. I apologise for hitting you earlier. My boss was watching and he thinks I go too soft on the pets. I just feel that you guys should be treated as equals. However, most people, like Edward, think that you should be treated as lower than animals. That boy has a weird way of thinking. The last pet he had died from sex. He broke all her bones or something. Anyway, I just want to let you know if you need anything, just think about it and I will come and get you."

I recognised that voice and then the hair made sense. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe, but since he can read my mind I might as well say I do so he leaves.

I nodded my head slowly but so that he could see. He got up, kissed me on the forehead and left.

That's when I heard the door slam loudly. I knew it had been slammed open because of all the light that now filled up the once dark room.

I could tell it was Edward by his shadow. The hair and the muscular arms, pretty much gave it away.

He walked towards me and picked up the blankets and threw them against the wall with anger.

He put his face close to mine and I started to get really scared. He put his nose straight too my forehead and smelled it.

I knew from what I heard of vampire's was that they had a really good smell. They could all smell each other and any human.

He rose quickly and got something of his bed side cabinet and threw it against the wall. I closed my eyes but could hear the glass smash.

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up.

"Who was in this room?" he spat at me.

I was sobbing but was able to make put "James" then he let go of me and I fell to the floor.

I landed on my stomach and my wounds started to hurt all over again. I cried out in pain which I realised I probably shouldn't of.

He bent down and picked me up.

"Stop screaming people will hear you" he yelled louder than I had just.

He put me on the bed and under the sheets. I was wondering why all of a sudden he was being so nice to me.

He slammed the door shut and hopped in the bed beside me. I was scared he was going to force me into something I didn't want to do.

He just turned his back to me and muffled something that sounded like goodnight.

My wounds were still hurting and I wasn't sure if they were bleeding. I starred at the wall and could hear Edward's loud yet unnecessary breathes. I could tell he was angry but I didn't know why.

I think maybe were not aloud to talk to the other master's and their not aloud in our rooms.

I wasn't sure why Edward was so possessive, it's not like he couldn't just find another pet somewhere.

I might actually ask James if he could be my Master instead of Edward. At least he wouldn't whip me and then leave me on the cold floor.

I wasn't sure what Edward's problem was but I hoped Rosalie was alright. She had always been fragile but appeared too be tough.

Hopefully her master was as good as she seems.

I admit I did want him for myself but I couldn't live with myself if Rosalie went through what Edward would do. I mean if she ended up like his other pet it would just kill me.

So even though I hate having him as a master better me than someone else. I just hoped he wasn't going to break all my bones….


	6. Chapter 6

**So I know it has been ages and hopefully you guys liked the last two chapters. My internet is really bad like some days its fast others it's slow, so I will try to update as often as I can. If I can't don't panic I will find a way to do it. So I got a few questions and I don't really want to answer them here, as it may ruin the story for others. If you have any questions or ways you think would make the story better, feel free to inbox me and I will answer. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy and let me know if I should continue. Snookmuse xx**

I awoke to the sound of the blinds being moved and light peering through them. I wanted to see where we were but the windows were barred.

Edward left the room with a bang of the door. I wanted to get up and look outside the window. I went up towards the window and the actual window had bars on the outside.

I guess pets had tried to escape before. Then I realized I had just referred to humans as pets. This place was actually starting to get to me.

I looked down and there was a beautiful garden. It had lots of flowers and other plants. There was also a pond with a bench near it. They had one of those swingy chairs and the whole thing just looked beautiful.

Surrounding this garden was a wall so big you couldn't see over. I had to guess we were pretty high up as the garden looked pretty far down.

Im pretty sure if I jumped from the window I would die. This security system was obviously in place so that we couldn't escape.

Who would ever want to stay in this place though? I heard the key in the door turn and I spun around to look at who ever was entering.

I stood with a surprised look on my face as Edward entered staring at me. "What are you looking at?" he pretty much snarled at me.

"Nothingg Master" "Good now get in the shower" I was slightly scared that he was expecting to get in with me.

I reluctantly took the towel not wanting to get in the shower. He led me towards the door which up until now had been locked.

He turned on the water and he showed me which one was hot and cold. He then sat on the bath tub waiting for me to get in.

I started to take my clothes off leaving my underwear on and hopped into the shower. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.

I could feel the hot water against my cuts which felt like they were on fire. I turned one of the knobs too make it full cold.

It felt really good against my skin as the water went across my body. I forgot Edward was there and started to wash properly.

I then remembered he was sitting there watching me so I turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower only to be met by his arms holding a towel.

Just as I was about to grab it he stretched it out and wrapped it around me while hugging me.

We stood there for a while the whole time he was rubbing the towel up and down my arms making me drier.

He eventually pulled away and tried to put his lips too my mouth. I turned my head to the side so he got my cheek.

I could tell that was the worst mistake I had ever made. Next thing I know he has spun me around and I suddenly fell to the ground.

He just walks out the door slamming it behind him. I landed with a thud next to the bath tub while hitting my head.

I started to feel dizzy and then everything went blurry and faded to black.

I started to open my eyes not remembering where I was. Nausea lingered at the back of my throat.

I started to sit up slowly not wanting my head too hurt more than it actually is. I peered over the bath tub only to find a dress and a pair of socks.

The dress was bright and had a pretty pattern on it. I picked it up and then remembered I was still in my underwear.

I decided the dress was probably for me and if not Edward would hopefully kill me letting me leave this endless torture.

I also put the socks on as my feet were reasonably cold. I slowly walked towards the door and opened it. There on the other side was Edward shirtless reading a novel. Never had I seen such a wonderful sight.

His hair was rugged and messy looking untamabily sexy. He had his back up against the wall letting me have full view of his perfectly sculpted chest.

He was reading The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. His eyebrows occasionally scrunched together as if trying to make sense out of it.

I had finished reading this book a few months before I came here. I just stood there staring at him for a little while longer till I heard him speak.

"Can I help you with something Isabella?" "No, Master Sorry" He looked up at me and something that looked like joy was spread across his usually cold face.

I had never seen him smile or at least a trace of joy on his face the whole time I had been here. He put the book on the bed side table and looked towards me.

I felt slightly self-conscious as his eyes traced all over my body. He looked pleased with himself as if the dress was a perfect fit.

He patted the bed in a spot next to him. I decided to make up for earlier I would go. I walked with a bit of speed but not too quickly towards the bed.

I stood next to it making sure that I was definitely allowed on. He just grabbed one of my hands gently and placed me on the bed.

I sat there bellow his legs and starred into his eyes. They were a kind of golden color with a hint of topaz.

Those eyes that had once scared me seemed so warm and gentle now. He starred back at my boring brown eyes and smiled.

This was the first time I had seen him smile and it wasn't in an evil way. He was smiling like he was actually happy.

I didn't know if vampires could ever be happy because from what I have heard they are very violent creatures.

From what I have seen from Edward they are very violent creatures, but right now looking into his eyes everything seemed so perfect.

It seemed like he was just an ordinary teenager and so was I. We weren't trapped in a house full of blood thirsty vampires.

My sister wasn't in a room with another man. We were just normal and totally alone. Like there was no one else in the world just us two.

Time seemed to go by extremely slowly as I moved towards him. I wanted to kiss him to know that these weren't just fake that he liked me back.

That he was feeling something for me like I was for him. Just as I was mere inches away from his lips something happened.

Terror washed over his face and he became even paler. He slapped me across the face in one sudden move.

When a vampire hits you trust me it hurts like a bitch. I stood there with my hand holding my cheek. Astonishment in my eyes.

How could he do that? One second he was Mr Nice Guy and then the next hit me across the face.

So many emotions went through me all at once. Hurt, Betrayal, Rejection, Sadness but most of all anger.

If he didn't want to kiss me he could have just said. Plus he tried to kiss me before and I rejected him, what had changed? I guess Taming the Shrew really got too him.

I felt so much hurt like I was going to throw up. I eventually managed the courage to look at him. His face was blank and he had picked up the book and continued to read. Like I meant nothing too him.

Like this was all just a game. I didn't know what came over me but I snatched the book out of his hands and threw it against the wall.

He turned to look at me but anger wasn't the emotion on his face. It was hard to tell what exactly he was thinking but he didn't even make an attempt to hit me. He just got off the bed and went to pick the book back up.

Then sat down on the bad and began reading. I did the exact same thing again. He just turned his back on me and picked the book back up.

"Notice me" I pretty much shouted. All I wanted was his attention I didn't think that was too much to ask for.

"I am not an animal. Despite what you creatures decide to believe at this place I am a human. I have feelings. You hit me I feel pain.

You cut me I bleed. You reject me I feel pain. You hurt me I cry. You make me happy I smile. I am a human.

I have more feelings and emotions than you can ever posse. You may have had feelings when you were human but trust me they are long gone.

You are nothing. You're as cold as ice. You have the same emotions as a wall. The only thing you know how to posse is anger and even then it's not even real.

You may try and convince yourself that you are human and have feelings, when in matter of fact you have nothing.

If you can sit there and hit me for trying to show how I feel then you are truly dead. You have nothing to live for. If you are just going to sit there and let me live out the rest of my existence here then you might as well kill me.

Even though I will miss my sister like crazy I would rather be dead than spend any longer with you. After this place I will have nothing to live for.

My life will be empty and emotionless. So, please do me a favor and kill me?"

That got his attention. He picked up the book and threw it against the wall. He turned to me with his mouth open as if he was going to say something.

He noticed that I was crying. He shut his mouth and put down the finger he had been pointing. He just turned on his heel and slammed the door shut.

Leaving me alone. In a cold room with nothing but my emotions to keep me company. I lay my head on the pillow and starred at the ceiling.

I entered this room alone in the world with only my sister and from that point I knew I was going to leave alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been doing like heaps lately. With the musical and all my homework it has taken me ages to write. I have been like so stressed out lately and I just want to say thanks for the amazing reviews. If you do have questions INBOX because I hate when im reading a story and the author gives it all away. If you want to know why Edward is so mean? Or what's the deal with James? Or what the hell is going on? Just INBOX cheers Snookmuse xx**

I awoke to the same conditions I had gone to sleep. I was alone on the bed which didn't even look like it had been slept in. The Taming of the Shrew was still on the floor.

The lamp was still on and no sign of Edward was present. Except a note left on the bed side table.

_Dear Isabella _

_I have gone away for a while. I didn't organize for someone to bring you food as I left in a rush. It's my dad he is sick. You can leave the room and find someone who looks like staff. They usually wear a blue uniform. They will direct you to the kitchen but after that you have to make the food yourself. Do not talk to any vampires on your way or you will be severely punished. Do anything to embarrass me and you will be punished. I will return home by tomorrow at the earliest. _

_Master_

That's all I get a note. I have to live with this guy and worship at his feet and this is the way he says good bye. Jerk. I decided I was actually hungry so I went out of the room which I found was unlocked.

I began to wonder how long that door had really been unlocked. The inside of the hallway wasn't really all that scary. The walls were a sort of cream color with portraits all along the walls.

They each had a date and their name and every single portrait had fangs, this is when I really knew this place was run by vampires.

I had no idea which room Rosalie was in and I didn't want to knock just to check. I saw someone who looked like staff and asked if they could point out where the kitchen was.

Instead they turned me around and checked the back of my dress hummed and then walked away. I had no idea what was on the back of my dress but that had happened a few times.

The only logic explanation I could think of was that is said do not show me the kitchen on the back. I just kept walking and whenever I saw a vampire I made sure not to make eye contact.

I eventually found the kitchen which had a lovely view to the back yard. I grabbed a muffin and went to sit outside since no one was there.

I walked towards the furthest end of the garden where the house was no longer visible except for the wall surrounding me.

All along the wall were trees and bushes. In front of me there were so many trees and bushes you could see the edge of the wall.

I really wanted to go further in so I began walking closer. I reached a bit of a clearing where the ground was brown and I saw a bush to my right rustling.

I began to panic not knowing what was going on. Then a rabbit came out and I felt safe.

I went to turn around and ended up being face to face with James. He smiled when he saw the amount of fright I had.

He just laughed when he saw what I was holding.

"What?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"That muffin is filled with blood chips not chocolate." With that I automatically dropped it letting it roll along the floor.

He began laughing so loudly it echoed along the entire forest. I glared at his response. He stopped laughing when he saw my response.

"Come on you're not allowed in this part we wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the Mr. Now would we?"

I wasn't sure what exactly he had meant about that previous comment.

"Race you" With that I began running as fast as I could because I really didn't want to lose by a lot.

I turned around and saw James was still standing there just watching me. I was going to take full advantage of this head start.

I came out of the forest as my feet thumped against the ground with my heart pounding in my throat. I didn't know the boundary lines so I kept running trying to make it to the door when I got tackled to the ground.

It hurt a little but he was obviously trying to be gentle. There we were him on top of me while I was gasping for breath.

"I bet you" I said.

"That you did, you ready for your prize?" I nodded while biting my lip.

He started to lower his face towards mine. I could see his fangs more clearly now. I thought he was going to bite me because I knew my heart was racing.

Instead they were going more towards my lips. That's when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned my head and there was Emmett and Rosalie. I had never been happier in my life except for the fact he looked pissed.

"James get off Bella now before someone finds out about this. Someone who won't be too happy." With that James got off of me and put out his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

He walked past Emmett and purposely bumped into his shoulder. Emmett turned as if he was going to launch himself at James but Rosalie stopped him.

She took his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart is. That made Emmett stops and turn to her.

He was looking down at her and she was looking up at him. They both smiled while looking into each other's eyes.

Then Rosalie broke away remembering I was there. She came up to me and pulled me into a hug without even asking for Emmett's permission.

He just watched her with a huge smile on his face. She picked me up and spun me around all while laughing. She eventually let me down letting air come back through my system.

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you two?"

"Were pretty good" she answered for them like they were a couple.

"That's good" I turned around to admire the garden once more when I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Where did you get them from?" I knew she was talking about the cuts on my back which now would be visible in this dress.

I looked at Emmett who had his arm around her and then I looked at her face. Pure sadness washed over her face.

That's when it clicked to her that it was Edward. All I could make out on her face was anger. Emmett knew that she was pissed as he tried to comfort her but she pulled away from her.

"Your brother did this. He hurt my sister for no reason at all. Either she comes to stay with us or we swap because I am not letting her get hurt. Emmett you mean the world to me but I can't let Bella get hurt, please do something?"

With that she was crying and came closer to his chest. She sobbed and it made me feel so bad.

"Bella I will do something but for now it is not safe for you to be out here. Go to your room." With that I left.

As I turned to go inside I turned around and saw them. The most adorable pair ever. You couldn't tell he was a vampire and she was a human. They were perfectly happy as he kissed her to make sure she was ok.

I smiled at the fact that she was happy and as I turned to go in I walked into a knife that went straight through my skin to where my stomach was. I turned to look at who was holding the knife and was met by a red head…

**Hope you enjoyed and remember inbox **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am actually so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been very busy (even though that's a lame excuse) anyway sorry. So I have been getting some fantastic reviews and I really appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me what you think. Also saw the midnight screening of Breaking Dawn Part 1 LOVED IT! Anyone else? Anyway it has been a while since I have even looked at this story so if I am a bit rusty I apologize. Try to enjoy. Snookmuse**

My eyelids reluctantly lift to reveal a room much like Edward's. The main difference was that this room seemed to shine brighter than Edward's. It didn't feel like my room.

Rosalie is sitting on a chair next to the bed, with Emmett holding her. He was holding her as if protecting her from the rest of the world. He gently nudged her to show that I was awake. I was slightly envious of their relationship together. I mean they clicked from just looking at each other. Even now Edward won't notice me. She comes rushing to the bed to grab my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I have been better though" I tried to smile.

"Edward will be here soon and he sends his apologies for the dely." Emmett interrupted.

"I am not sending her back to that monster" Rosalie added sharply.

"I promise I will talk to him when he arrives, I can't make any promises, but I promise you I will try my best." With that he gently kissed her forehead.

"I will get you both some food and I'll let Carlisle know that you are alive." He left the room leaving the two of us.

"You can't tell anyone but I think Emmett is thinking about proposing. Also I think he is going to change me to be like him." She looked at me anxiously awaiting my opinion.

"I am so happy for you" She looked disappointed at my response, but quickly changed the subject to keep the mood going. She was obviously more excited to see me than I was to see her.

"So, there was this vampire. She was the one that stabbed you. Turns out she is James' girlfriend and hates you because he ditched her for you. That's why she stabbed you, and then I overheard Edward's and Emmett's conversation and I think Edward is planning on killing her. So I think he actually does care about you, just doesn't know how to show it. You know? Emmett said he always been emotionally damaged and really unsure of how to act in situations. But it's okay because we are going to protect you even if that means swapping. Emmett said he will always love me and fully supports me in my decisions. He actually said to me that if I wanted to leave he would let me, but I love him too much and I'm not going to leave you with that psycho."

Emmett burst through the door before I could even defend Edward.

"Rosalie I need you to come through to Edward's room for a while. I will explain later but we need to move you now." He carried her out of the room as she constantly struggled against him. I could hear her screams get softer and softer.

Edward came into the room actually looking worried.

"Isabella I am so sorry. I never should have left you, please forgive me?" I could tell her was truly sorry and it wasn't like I was actually going to say no. So I nodded my head in response.

"Okay, well the Volturi are coming in now to check you are okay and they might be banishing Victoria. Don't worry they will not hurt you, as long as you don't move if they touch you and don't speak unless spoken to. That is why Rosalie had to leave because of her lack of training."

About 5 men entered the room in a slow pace. They knew they were important and weren't afraid to show it. They looked at me and I averted my eyes, remembering that I am not allowed to look Master's directly in the eye unless they give full permission. They mutter to themselves quietly and read the sheet of paper on the bedside table. They then nod at Edward and leave the room.

"They are now finished. They have made their decision that they are going to banish Victoria and offer James to either go with her or stay here. I will make sure no one hurts you ever again Isabella." He gently kissed me on the forehead, but I longed for more.

"Isabella how would you like to sleep in your own bed? I promise not too hurt you." I nodded then he gently picked me up in his arms. I liked the feeling. I rested my head on his shoulder and automatically fell asleep.

I could feel his hands running through my hair as I woke up. He was humming softly as I was curled up against him. I turned my head so that I was able to look at him; he starred directly into my eyes. We just lay there for a while soaking up the moment. "Morning Isabella, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Master"

"Good because I have a surprise for you"….

**Would love to hear what u think before I upload another chapter.**


End file.
